Ридия
Ридия, также известная как Ридия из Миста является играбельным персонажем в Final Fantasy IV. Она Призыватель из деревни Мист. Её роль в истории, а также резкое взросления сделали её одним из самых известных и популярных персонажей в игре. Внешность и характер [[Файл:RydiaFMV.jpg|thumb|left|Ридия в FMV-опенинге Final Fantasy IV.]] Когда мы впервые встречаем Ридию ей семь лет, и она носит жёлтую юбку, чёрный верх и белый плащ. Однако на спрайтах у неё синяя одежда. После второго присоединения к партии, видно, что Ридия резко повзрослела, так как вернулась из Feymarch. Теперь у неё зелёно-золотая одежда, местами украшенная звёздами. В The After Years, у Ридии опять же зелёный облегающий наряд, который обнажает бёдра и часть туловища. За пределами Японии из-за цензуры пришлось перерисовывать некоторые изображения с Ридией, Пором и Урсулой, так как там их посчитали откровенными. В большей степени это качается Ридии. В опенинге Complete Collection используется именно перерисованная версия. Во многих появлениях, у Ридии зелёные волосы по плечи, однако на изображениях к The After Years у неё они длинные. Обычно она носит какие-нибудь украшения в волосах. В начале игры Ридия теряет мать и выпускает свой гнев на Сесила и Каина, несмотря на то, что они хотели ей помочь. Только после того, как немного времени спустя Сесил защищает её, Ридия присоединяется в качестве нового союзника. По мере развития сюжета, она растёт, просит Эдварду перестать плакать, так как она сама решила не плакать. Также она преодолевает свою боязнь огня, на горе Хобс. Из этого члены партии сделали вывод, что она весьма сильна духом. После своего пребывания в Feymarch, Ридия присоединяется к Сесилу, чтобы помочь остановить Голбеза. После расспросов выясняется, что Левиафан и Ашура предупредили её о надвигающейся опасности. Ридия считает Левиафана и Ашуру своей семьёй, и даже представляет их Куоре как своих родителей. Она также чувствует себя отвергнутой, когда они не позволяют ей остаться в Feymarch. Сильная связь Ридии жителями Миста, а также с эйдолонами демонстрируется и в The After Years. Когда все эйдолоны попали под контроль Таинственной девушки, Ридии удаётся привести их в себя, не причиняя им увечий. История ''Final Fantasy IV [[Файл:235px-FF4_Novel_Mist_Ablaze.jpg|left|thumb|Уничтожение Миста в новеллизации ''Final Fantasy IV.]] Ридия родилась в деревне Мист, и одна из немногих является чистокровным Призывателем. Её мать была известна тем, что защищала деревню от нежеланных гостей с помощью своего эйдолона. Тем не менее, однажды, Темный рыцарь Сесил и его лучший друг Каин по приказу короля Барона доставляют кольцо, которое уничтожает Мист, а также побеждают Туманного дракона на своём пути. Когда умирает эйдолон, умирает и его хозяин, и таким образом умерла мать Ридии. Выясняется, что король приказал доставить бомбу. Когда Каин и Сесил приходят в деревню, она автоматически активируется и начинается пожар. Они узнают, что мать Ридии умерла и предлагают девочке пойти с ними. Однако Ридия узнаёт, что они убили дракона её матери, и отказывается к ним присоединяться. Вместо этого она призывает Титана, который вызвал сильное землетрясение. В результате этого образовались горы, а Каин и Сесил оказали по разные стороны. В результате землетрясения Ридию ранило, и Сесил относит её в Кайпо. Он пытается узнать её имя, но она отказывается с ним говорить. В эту же ночь прибывают солдаты из Барона, которые должны найти Сесила и убить Ридию, так как все Призыватели должны быть уничтожены. Сесил побеждает солдат и зарабатывает доверие Ридии, после чего она присоединяется к нему. right|140px|Artwork by [[Yoshitaka Amano.]] На следующий день, Сесил находит в городе свою подругу детства Розу, которая последовала за ним из Барона, и в итоге заболела Пустынной лихорадкой, которую можно вылечить только с помощью Песчаной жемчужины. По пути, Сесил и Ридия встречают мудреца Теллу, который направляется в Дамциан. Однако они не успевают добраться до замка, так как Красные Крылья его разбомбили и украли Кристалл. Единственным выжившим после налёта оказывает принц Эдвард фон Крис Мюир. Вскоре Телла покидает партию, а вместо него присоединяется Эдвард, который обещает помочь найти Песчаную жемчужину. Они направляются в логово Антлиона, где они побеждают его и получают жемчужину. В Кайпо они вылечивают Розу и решают отправиться в Фабул, так как вероятно он станет следующей жертвой нападения Красных Крыльев. Для того чтобы добраться до замка, нужно пересечь гору Хобс, проход на которой блокировал толстый слой льда. Только Ридия может растопить его, но из-за того, что ещё совсем недавно был пожар в Мисте, она отказывается использовать заклинание. Однако Розе удаёться её переубедить, и Ридия осознаёт, что таким образом она может помочь спасть чьи-то жизни. Она преодолевает свой страх и использует заклинание Fire. На вершине горы они помогают монаху Янгу из Фабула, который сражается с монстрами. Добравшись до замка, они предупреждают короля о скором нападении Красных Крыльев и Голбеза. Во время осады Фабула, Ридия и Роза помогали раненым, в то время как Сесил, Эдвард и Янг постепенно продвигались в Кристальную комнату. Внезапно появляется Каин, после чего сражается с Сесилом. Роза пытается его защитить, но появляется Голбез, похищает Розу и приказывает Каину забрать Кристалл. После этого Ридия вылечивает партию, и они начинают планировать свои следующие действия. Король Фабула предоставляет им корабль, на котором партия сможет попасть Барон. Однако по пути на них нападает Левиафан. Ридию выкидывает за борт, и Янг бросается её спасать. После кораблекрушения судьбы Ридии, Эдварда и Янга остаются неизвестными. Когда Сесил воссоединяется с Янгом, тот говорит, что Ридия была схвачена Левиафаном и, скорее всего, погибла. Как оказалось, Левиафан забрал Ридию в Feymarch, дом всех эйдлонов. В Feymarch время идёт гораздо быстрее, чем на поверхности. Из-за этого за короткий промежуток времени Ридия резко повзрослела. Под присмотром Левиафана она развила свои навыки как Призыватель, а также овладела чёрной магией, но потеряла способность к белой магии. Королева эйдлонов, Ашура, сообщает ей обо всё что происходит, и в итоге Ридия решает покинуть Feymarch и вернуться к Сесилу, чтобы помочь ему. 200px|left|Rydia's CG model. В это время партия Сесила путешествовала в подземном мире в поисках Темных Кристаллов. Один из таких Кристаллов находиться в замке гномов, и Голбез направился туда, чтобы забрать его, но партия пытается ему противостоять. Голбез оказывается сильнее, чем они ожидали. Он призывает Теневого дракона, чтобы, наконец, победить их, однако внезапно появляется Туманный дракон и поражает Теневого дракона. Ридия лечит Сесила и присоединяется к партии во время боя. После победы над Голбезом, Ридия рассказывает обо всем, что с ней произошло. Когда Сесил спрашивает, почему она будет ему помогать, несмотря на то, что он сделал в Мисте, Ридия отвечает, что Ашура сказал ей не думать о прошлом, так как мире становиться всё опаснее, и всем необходимо объединиться вместе. Однако когда они собираются уходить, выясняется, что Голбез специально подстроил своё поражение, чтобы украсть Кристалл. Король Гиотт предлагает партии проникнуть в башню Бабиль и вернуть все Кристаллы, захваченные Голбезом. В мере продвижения, они теряют Янга, а позже и Сида, который помог им снова выбраться на поверхность. Вернуться в Барон, они находят рабочих Сида, которые улучшают Энтерпрайз, с помощью которого теперь можно попасть с пещеру Эблан, где прячутся выжившие из замка. Однако продвигаясь по пещере, партия встречает Эджа, принца Эблана, который сражается с Рубиканте. Эдж терпит от него поражение, и после замечает партию. Ему предлагают присоединиться, но он утверждает,что будет делать всё в одиночку. Ридия вдруг вспоминает, что Телла, Янг и Сид погибли, и она понимает, что не хочет терять ещё кого-то. Из-за того, что Эдж не мог видеть, как плачет красивая девушка, он всё же соглашается к ним присоединить, после чего Роза его лечит. Они находят путь ещё один путь в башню Бабиль, и пробираются внутрь. Когда партия наконец находит Кристаллы, все попадают в ловушку и падают на несколько этажей вниз. Там они находят воздушный корабль, который Эдж называет Соколом. Прибыв обратно в подземный мир, король Гиотт говорит, что они могут спасти последний Кристалл, находящийся в Запечатанной пещере. Пока герои находятся в подземном мире, можно отправиться в Feymarch и сразиться в Ашурой и Левиафаном, после чего Ридия сможет их призывать. В запечатанной пещере Голбез восстанавливает контроль над Каином, и тот крадёт Кристалл. Таким образом, теперь у Голбеза все восемь Кристаллов. После усовершенствования Сокола, партия отправляется в Мисидию, где Старейшина молиться, чтобы помочь партии. Эта самая помощь оказывается Лунным Китом, кораблём, который может летать между Землёй и Красной Луной. Сесил, Роза, Ридия, и Эдж путешествия на Луну и встречают Лунарианца Фусою, который присоединяется к партии, дабы помочь остановить Гиганта Бабиля на Земле. На Луне также находиться Логово Отца, место, где обитает Бахамут, Святой Отец Эйдолонов. После победы над Бахамутом, появляется возможность призывать его. В версии для Nintendo DS указывается, что Ридия является первым человеком, кто может его призывать. Во время нападения на Гиганта Бабиля, Фусоя показывает историю Сесила и Голбеза, и поясняет, что за всем стоит Земус, Лунарианец, который желает уничтожить Землю. После этого, Фусоя и Голбез отправляются на Луну, а к партии вновь присоединяется Каин. На борту Лунного Кита происходит небольшая ссора. Сесил просит Розу и Ридию остаться на Земле, для их собственной же безопасности. В добавок к этому Эдж говорит Ридии что это работа для взрослых, на что она обижается. Однако они всё равно тайком проникают на корабль, и уже на Луне раскрывают себя. Им удаётся уговорить остальных взять их с собой. Ридия напоминает, что она единственный Призыватель, и может помочь им в борьбе с Земусом. Партия отправляется в Лунное подземелье, где они в итоге сражаются с Зеромусом. После спасения мира, Ридия возвращается в Feymarch, где ей находиться гораздо удобнее. К тому же она считает, что там её дом. Наряду с остальными, она принимает участие в свадьбе и коронации Сесила и Розы. ''Final Fantasy IV Interlude Примерно через год после поражения Зеромуса, Сесил видит сон, в котором Ридия представляется в виде таинственного свечения. Позже выясниться, что это ещё не произошло, но в скором времени случится в Запечатанной пещере. Незнакомый голос говорит: "Наконец, оно имеет новую форму". Сесил просыпается и вскоре вместе с Розой отправляется на церемонию по случаю реконструкции Дамциана. Ридия тоже должна там быть, но по непонятной причине она отсутствует. После посещения Дамциана и Фабула, Сесил с партией прибывают в Запечатанную пещеру, где по слухам в последнее время очень много монстров. Дойдя до Кристальной комнаты, они обнаруживают Ридию, которая лежит без сознания. Она приходит в себя и говорит, что не может вспомнить, где она была, и говорит, что "они" зовут её. Задаваясь вопросом, кого она имеет в виду, партия идут к башне Бабиль для проведения расследования. По мере продвижения, Ридия будет получать своих призываемых существ. Затем она начинает действовать: входит в комнату, где находить Супер Оружие. Сразу после этого на партию нападает Deus Ex Machina, которую они побеждают. Но зайдя в ту самую комнату, они не находят Ридии. В результате этого, они продолжают продвигаться по башни, в надежде найти её. Когда они добираются до последнего этажа, они находят Ридию и узнают, что она на самом деле самозванка. Она нападает на них и призывает эйдолонов. После призыва Бахамута, появляется настоящая Ридия, и помогает победить. Самозванка исчезает, и мы так и не узнаём, кто же она на самом деле. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years [[Файл:605px-FF4PSP_Rydia_FMV.png|left|thumb|200px|Ридия в FMV-опенинге в ''The After Years в Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection.]] [[Файл:329px-After_Rydia.png|right|250px|Ридия в Final Fantasy IV: The After Years.]] Догадываясь, что Ридия не обидеться на неё, Ашура отправляет её обратно в Мист. Семнадцать лет спустя, Ридия помогает восстанавливать свою деревню, и получает помощь от Сесила, Эдварда, Янга и Эджа от имени своих королевств. Также она установила надгробие своей матери, на котором написано: "Здесь лежит призыватель, которая защищала нашу деревню из материнских чувств". Однажды Ридия отправляется в Feymarch, где она обнаруживает, что все эйдолоны окаменели. Upon returning, she finds one of the Dark Crystals has been stolen and sets out with Luca into a cave to protect the remaining Crystal from the Mysterious Girl, who easily defeats them using Titan. The Mysterious Girl is later defeated by a man cloaked in black who rescues Rydia and Luca, taking them to the Tower of Babil and telling them the events are being repeated. On board the Falcon, Edge and the Eblan Four land on the ship and tell Rydia of the events that have happened recently, and Edge instantly recognizes the Man in Black as Golbez. Rydia and the party decide to reclaim her Eidolons in order to the break the seal surrounding Baron Castle. After rescuing the other party members and freeing the Eidolons from their mind control, Rydia visits Mist, where she discovers that her mother's Mist Dragon never sucumbed to the Mysterious Girl because the townspeople and children have a fraction of Rydia's power, and pooled it together to protect the Mist Dragon from mind control. This relationship between her and the villagers ultimately reunite her with her mother's dragon, who says she will never abandon them. It is later revealed that there are more than one Mysterious Girl, and even later revealed that they are called Maenads, mass produced by the true antagonist, the Creator. While traveling through the True Moon, the party encounters a harmless child Maenad who responded to Rydia, waiting for her command. After the Creator was defeated, the party tries to escape from the True Moon with the Creator in pursuit. In the end, all the Maenads sacrifice themselves to destroy the Creator. Back on Earth, Rydia cares for the young Maenad, naming her Cuore and training her as a Summoner. Вооружение и боевые характеристики Умения ''Final Fantasy IV'' 100px|left 100px|right As a Summoner, Rydia naturally has the ability to summon monsters. However, she can also use Black Magic. She learns every spell, up to and including Meteor, but she learns them later than Palom because of her emphasis on Summon Magic. As a child, she can also cast some basic White Magic. When she returns to the party as an adult, she has forgotten these spells. In the Nintendo DS version, Rydia is able to learn more White Magic as a child, and learns her later Black Magic at different levels. Rydia also joins the party at Level 7, while she joins at only Level 1 in all other releases, and thus knows several spells already. When she is transformed back into a child during her Lunar Trial in the Advance release, she is able to cast her White Magic while retaining all her Black Magic. In all releases, Rydia learns her summons the same way. |width="50%" valign="top"| |} ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 125px|right|Rydia in battle. Rydia retains her Black and loses all of her Eidolons at the start of her tale. With the exception of the Eidolons that are dropped by enemies, she cannot relearn them until The Gathering, where the player must explore the world and defeat them. This is excluding Leviathan, Asura and Bahamut, who are fought and reaquired in the True Moon. The Chocobo Eidolon is also found in the Chocobo's Forest on an island west of Kaipo during The Gathering. Rydia's MP and Intelligence are high, but her HP is among the lowest in the game. Compared to the other Black Mage of the game, Palom, Rydia's stats are inferior in all areas except for Speed and Spirit. |width="33%" valign="top"| |width="33%" valign="top"| |} right|thumb|180px|Rydia and Edge performing the Broken Heart Band. Список экипировки Rydia is a Summoner, and thus her stats are heavily weighted in the magic department. As a child, she's able to equip rods, staves, bows, knives and whips. As an adult, she loses the ability to equip staves. In the Nintendo DS version, she cannot equip bows anymore. Her armor is limited to universal equips and mage equips. In ''Final Fantasy IV Advance, equipping Rydia with the Mist Ring allows summoning the Mist Dragon to grant a Blink effect on the entire party. Final Fantasy IV |valign="top"| |} Final Fantasy IV: The After Years |valign="top"| |} Музыкальная тема "Rydia" (少女リディア Shōjo Ridia lit. "Little Girl Rydia") is the eponymous theme of Rydia in Final Fantasy IV and The After Years. When unlocked in the fat chocobo's Music Box, Edward comments that it captures "her kind and gentle nature". Другие появления 100px|left|Mira dressed as Rydia. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord A downloadable outfit, the "Mystic" costume, can change the main character Mira's appearance to Rydia's design from ''The After Years. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Rydia makes a small cameo in her child form in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. She exchanges information on Summoning and Summonstones with Edward. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Rydia appears again in ''Dissidia 012 as a tutor from the in-game manuals. As she did in Dissidia Final Fantasy, she explains Summoning and Summonstones, this time using her adult portrait and sharing her role with Edge. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy [[Файл:292px-Theatrhythm_Rydia.png|right|100px|Rydia in ''Theatrhythm]] Rydia will appear as a sub-character in Theatrhythm, to be bought from crystal fragments collected during the game. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Rydia is on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Two cards features her both of her SD images, while the other depicts her DS CG render. Another card features her tale's promotional artwork from The After Years. Появления вне Final Fantasy ''Lord of Vermilion II right|thumb|Rydia casting [[Hastega in ''Lord of Vermilion II.]] Rydia appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. Her card is Super Rare, and has an Attack and Defense of 35. Rydia's special ability is Hastega. An update of her card reappears in Lord of Vermilion Re:2, the second version of the game. In addition to this, a limited edition of Rydia as a child is also available. Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Rydia. Галерея Этимология "Rydia" could be a mistranslation of Lydia, a much more common western name. Lydia refers to a region in western Anatolia, from which the common name is derived. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Rydia is ˈɹɪ.di.ə.. Интересные факты *Rydia is one of a few characters to undergo a permanent physical change during their respective game, with her sprite and menu portrait changing as well. Other characters to do this are Cecil, Kain, Garnet and Basch. *Rydia is the only Summoner to focus on Black Magic other than her Eidolons, as the Summoners after her (Garnet and Eiko of Final Fantasy IX and Yuna of Final Fantasy X) used White Magic. *The in Square's series (directed by Takashi Tokita) features parodies of Final Fantasy IV characters, where some of the playable generals are named after them. Other character names include Kain and Edge. *Rydia's age since returning from the Feymarch as an adult is unknown, and has not been confirmed by an official source. right|Rydia as seen in the icon used for the Nintendo DS menu. *Young Rydia is depicted in the icon for Final Fantasy IV for the Nintendo DS when the player opens the game on their menu. A tiny Bomb is seen beside her. *Young Rydia was featured on an attachable screen wipe in a promotional DS bundle designed by Hori. *When Cecil and Kain inadvertently destroy the village of Mist, Rydia summons Titan even though when the player gains her as a playable character, she can only summon Chocobo, in addition to Whyt in the DS remake. However, this may be due to her anger over Cecil and Kain's actions. This is further complicated when Rydia states in The After Years that she and Titan have been together since she was a child. en:Rydia de:Rydia it:Rydia Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV